reaching you:edited
by raiyku
Summary: secrets are starting to reveal one by one so whats next ? not really good with summaries CHAPTER9 IS UP!
1. seperation

**Chapter 1 – Separation **

The sun had already set and few stars began to show in the clear night sky before white crystal flakes started to fall slowly

"Hey you don't have to-" a raven haired girl protested.

"Come on pres, you look like you're freezing already," he explained as he wrapped a scarf around her sensitive neck before brushing his sturdy hand on the blushing cheeks.

"You know it was going to snow, right?" he continued as they started to walk down the spacious street.

"Ah... sorry I was really in a hurry and before I knew it… I kinda forgot it," she bashfully said.

"So," he said as he touched his chin with his thumb with a suspicious grin "you're that excited with our date?"

"Of course not, idiot! I-I just don't want to be late and what are you talking about I just asked you because you're the only one who knows the way to that stupid store," she said as her blushing face became beet red.

The silence was disturbed when a sound of an airplane was heard.

"Hey Usui?" she asked.

"..."

"Hey Takumi," she asked again as she looked up to the airplane above them.

"Yeah?" he replied while looking at the person beside him.

"Let's say that airplane in the night sky is like a shooting star," she said. "What would you wish for if you had one chance?" this made him look up while she, on the other hand was now looking at him.

"Well its to be-"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Takumi."

As he recognized the voice he made an anguish look after, just a few seconds of talk Usui returned his phone where it was before, and place his vigorous hands to her freezing cheeks.

"Hey Misaki what's with that face?" he said with his signature smile glued to his gorgeous face.

"Idiot I'm already in front of my house... so go on already you'll be late for your flight" she answered back as put on the best smile she could show to him and tiptoed her way to reach his lips and place an ardent kiss. He was surprised from what she did. He felt like she was giving something back and that he was forced to accept.

"Bye… Takumi," she continue while avoiding his alluring gaze and quickly went inside the house before Takumi can utter another word and leaving him alone outside the freezing cold.

After leaving him, Misaki leaned against the door, and as she slid down, her tears began to race down from her eyes.

"Misaki what happened?" an older woman ask as she rushed towards her sobbing daughter.


	2. recording

**Chapter 2 – Recording**

Misaki just got out of her car when, "Miss Ayuzawa what can you say about the rumors of you being a sadist?" a reporter asked as he fought to find an opening together with the other paparazzi. But she just raised an eyebrow. Even though she had five muscular bodyguards surrounding her, they're still not enough to stop those meddling paparazzi. Misaki together with her bodyguards fought, struggled and force their way to reach the building in front of them.

"MISA-CHAN!" a girl with dark pink hair said as she hugged the exhausted girl who just got in the lobby.

"Jeez Sakura you're my manager! Can't you do something about those annoying reporters?"

"Gomen ne Misa-chan. I'll do something about that...i thinks"

Then a man in a hood came in without exerting much effort like what Misaki and her bodyguards did a while ago.

"Damn you Kanou,"Misaki said.

"What did Ido? Am I already late?" he asked as he removed his hood.

"No Misaki is just a bit jealous about you not having any paparazzi following you all around the place and wherever you go," explained Sakura.

"It's not my fault you're too famous Ayuzawa"

"Hmpf!"

"You're a dancer, a well respected model, an international singer, a well known DJ and yada yada yada..." Shizuko said a she joined the conversation.

"You're in these fields for years now Misaki. Don't tell me you're still not used to this kind of stuff?" she continued.

"Let's just be done with the recording already. Come on," Kanou said.

"Come" Sakura said as Shizuko led the way to the recording studio where Yukimura and the Three Idiots were waiting already.

(Let's PRETEND that Misaki and Kanou sang Airplanes)

Airplanes

[Chorus – Misaki]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

[Verse 1 – Kanou]

Yeah

I could use a dream or a genie or a wish

To go back to a place much simpler than this

Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'

And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion

And all the pandemonium and all the madness

There comes a time where you fade to the blackness

And when you're staring at that phone in your lap

And you hoping but them people never call you back

But that's just how the story unfolds

You get another hand soon after you fold

And when your plans unravel

And they sayin' what would you wish for

If you had one chance

So airplane airplane sorry I'm late

I'm on my way so don't close that gate

If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight

And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

[Chorus – Misaki]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

[Verse 2 – Kanou]

Somebody take me back to the days

Before this was a job, before I got paid

Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank

Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway

And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it

But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant

I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes

Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days

Before the politics that we call the rap game

And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape

And back before I tried to cover up my slang

But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray

So can I get a wish to end the politics

And get back to the music that started this sh-t

So here I stand and then again I say

I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

[Chorus – Misaki]

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

_**A week later**_

"MISA-CHAN IT'S A HIT!" Sakura said as she dashed towarda Misaki's apartment and dashed inside.

But no one answered, so she walked in the kitchen and there she found a note for her

_Dear sakura,_

_By the time you read this I think I'm already flying to Boracay, Philippines for a pictorial. So kindly look after..._

Suddenly she felt a little hand grab her shirt.

"Ne... Morning auntie," said the little person.

"Sorry for bothering you again," he continued.

"That's alright," Sakura replied as a smile formed in her lips.

_...little taito for a while_

_- Misaki_


	3. my name is taito

**Chapter 3 – My Name Is Taito**

"Ne... Auntie, morning… *yawns* … Is mommy already gone?"

"Yeah, she's already gone when I came here"

"Sorry for –"

"Don't worry I like it when I could look after you," she said as she pats his little head.

"Arigato auntie Sakura… So is auntie have eaten already?"

"Ah, not yet. I forgot to eat again, I was really excited to tell your mommy about the song that I totally forgot," Sakura murmured as she scratch her head.

"Can you help me make breakfast? You see, Mommy taught me a recipe last night," little Taito enthusiastically said.

"You really are hi –" she suddenly turned around for few seconds covering her mouth with her right hand.

"Really what auntie... Ne, are you alright?" he asked curiously even though he knows what she meant, about him, and how he looks like a mini carbon copy of him except for the hair.

_**Taito's POV**_

Ever since I saw Mommy crying while holding a picture, I swear I didn't even look at, I now officially always notice her doing the same thing every night. After that, I never dared to ask her about Daddy. I started to realize why Mommy couldn't look at me directly and that's because I inherited his emerald orbs as what I've heard. Even though I got my raven hair from Mommy and tried different hairdos, I still I look like him. For me it was a curse. It's like I can't reach the person beside me, I could never hate him, because everything happens for a reason and because of him I'm here, right? But I choose to wait for Mommy to open up first because it's already hard to keep a problem like that, what more if I force her.

_**Normal POV**_

"Nothing. Don't mind me Taito-kun. Hehe," Sakura said as she turned back to face the youngster.

Then he took his mini version of his mother's apron that they made together and took out some ingredients from the fridge then started to chop some of the vegetable. When Sakura insisted to chop them for him then he pulled a chair toward the stove and climbed. Sakura on the other hand, handed the frying pan and the spatula then Taito put the veggie that his auntie chopped.

A man around his twenties was taking a break from his pile, no, mountain of work, then he decided to listen to the FM music in his phone, and coincidentally heard a familiar phrase yet he can't remember who said or where he had heard it.

_**Song: **_

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

Can we pretend that airplanes

In the night sky

Are like shooting stars

I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)

_**End of song**_

"My wish… Those words –" he was disturbed from his thoughts when a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in," he said while putting away his phone. "Grandfather," he continued. "What brought you here suddenly?"

"About your marriage," he announced as he reached the couch "You're already 25."

"Yes I'm aware of that."

"I'm just reminding you."

"I'm really thankful for letting me choose my own bride."

"As long as it's NOT that girl."

"…"

"Is that clear… Takumi?"

"Excuse me boss but it's time for your meeting with the LVC president," announced Takumi's secretary who was by the doorway.

"Well now, excuse me grandfather," Takumi said as he stood.

"Matsuda are the files ready?" he continued and the said man nodded and showed him the files. They both exited the office, leaving the old man alone.

"And your flight is tonight for the collaboration for a project," Matsuda said as they walked toward the meeting hall.


	4. then they meet again

**Chapter 4 – Then They Meet Again**

_**Takumi's POV**_

It was 11:45 P.M. when we arrive in a hotel. I wasn't that tired at all so before trying to sleep I finish my work for today.

Even though it is still dark inside my room the sun rays that were peeking on the curtains manage to wake me up. I yawned and stayed silent for a few minutes before climbing down the bed and tied the curtains at each side of the window before looking at the heart warming scenery that was covered with the thick velvet curtains before.

I wasn't that hungry when I woke up and because it's still too early I decided to stroll around the place for a bit. The place and the weather were fine, a perfect day for relaxation. Speaking of relaxation, this is the first time I'm walking on the street again, alone. As I stroll, there were numbers of family bonding going on and how idiotic I was, it was summer after all.

Minutes later I saw her jogging toward my direction yet it seems that she didn't notice my presence.

"Prez," I manage to say before she totally passed me. There was a long pause before she spoke.

"Hey," she looked surprised just like me. She had really matured. Her hair tied in a pony tail and it reaches to her waist and she got sexier curves now, together with that red shirt with matching black super shorts she was more perfect than before, for me of course.

"Long time no see." I tried to look at her but she avoided my gaze.

"Care for a coffee?" I continued.

"No, I –"

"Please," here goes me again forcing her.

"Fine."

So we went to the nearest café we could see.

"So how are you been Prez?" I ask.

"It's been a while since someone called me Prez." She showed a weak smile. She really did mature physically and mentally, she looks more mother like… What the heck am I saying?

I really hate myself for asking her to have some coffee. I know I had hurt her for leaving back then that's way I tried my very best to distance myself, to forget her for all these years. Yet I'm here drinking a coffee in front of her. Now I'm the one looking away.

"Sorry to ask you –"

"Don't... well this is the – no, I mean it's alright"

I was going to say something when I got a call from Matsuda saying I have to get back for the collaboration meeting with some random company, it's like the last time.

"Well thanks for accompanying me," I said as we exited the café.

"Yeah thanks for the coffee."

"I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Misaki," I murmured.

"Whatever perverted alien." She started to jog again like nothing happened. Just hearing her say those words make my heart throb faster, happy and content.

They say that Love has a second chance but do we even have one even though we we're never a couple from the start.

_**End of Takumi's POV**_

_**Misaki's POV**_

I jogged away from him when my tears started to fall, and I just can't stop while I'm still in his sight. If I do that he'll surely… so after I turned to the first corner I saw, I quickly dried my tears and went straight to the beach for the pictorial.

I had so much to tell him but I don't know why I always become mute when he's around and I wasted another chance to tell him about… Taito, our son, but I know it will make everything worse and another problem to worry, plus the fact that his grandfather hates me to the core. I just don't want Takumi to be hated by the person who raised him up and his only family that cared for him.

I really want them to meet but they can't.

I worked hard, so I can forget all these problems but somehow problems manage to see an opening for me to remember them all, like those annoying reporters.


	5. in the business class

**Chapter 5 – In the Business Class**

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

So here I am in the airport waiting for my flight back to Japan wearing a jacket with a hood to avoid unnecessary things to happen, and It's been three days since I left Taito in the care of Sakura. I hope she doesn't scold me again, about leaving my son alone before she arrives. But she can't deny that Taito is a very responsible child, like… his dad.

Finally, after a few minutes more, the plane I was supposed to ride had landed so I grab my bag and started to walk toward the entrance and reach my seat in the business class. And lucky me, I'm in the window side. Moments later someone sat next to me. I was listening to music and was in a deep thought of my little Taito and I really didn't bother to look who it was and same goes for him, I think.

_**End of P.O.V.**_

But her train of thought was disturbed when the stewardess asked her and when she turned her head to say no, her vision got attached to the person beside her, who was looking at her with abruptness.

"What are you doing here you perverted out –" she managed to shout before he covered her mouth.

"Simple, to go back to Japan and you know, you haven't changed Prez," then he removed his hand.

"Hmpf!" then she turned her sight to the window. She maybe looking angry now but we all know she was happy inside.

"What I mean is why are you – nevermind!"

_**Takumi's P.O.V.**_

As she said those words I saw a somber look on her face like she was hesitating. I wanted to ask her about what was bugging her but I can't. I won't butt in, and why do I feel like it's connected to me? It's her problem… not mine, right?

We were in abyssal silence throughout the flight and when we were finally out in the arriving area someone shouted.

"Mommy!"

When I channeled around I saw someone running toward my direction, he has the same raven hair that Misaki has. That made me curious to see who his mommy was. He passed me and hugged the person, who currently was a few feet away from me.

"Mommy I missed you!" I was surprised she had a son, to whom does he belong?

"So how's my little omelet?"

Then she caught me staring at her, then again the somber look that was once plastered on her face came back. So I turned away and started to walk briskly, I was hurt yet happy, the image of them was perfect and I'm –

"Takumi," I turned around and she still has the somber look.

"I…have something to –"

"Boss we have to go your grandfather and your brother are waiting for you in the car," Matsuda said while holding his phone.

"I've got to go." Jeez this is so devastating I was waiting for her to open up and then what aaahh!

So I've got no choice but follow Matsuda to the car where my relatives were waiting.

_**End of P.O.V.**_


	6. in traffic

**Chapter 6 – In Traffic**

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

Summer had quickly ended. And now we were stuck in traffic due to the sudden downfall of the rain. Sakura is seated in front reorganizing my schedule for this month while I and Taito are seated in the passenger's seat. Taito had already fallen asleep in my lap.

I never imagine that I'll be a rockin' single mom; I always thought I'll be a spinster. I don't even intend to dive in the world of entertainment. I don't even like singing and the other stuff I've been doing now, but today I kinda, no, I love what I'm doing. They always say love what you got and what you are doing. Curious how I got in these things? It's because of Sakura.

_**Flashback**_

"Come on Sakura, I can't."

"But Misa-chan, please I need someone to play the guitar."

"Why me?"

"Because you told me that your father taught you how to play the guitar when you were a child, right?"

"Yeah but why don't you just ask Kuuga?"

"I…I can't…he" Sakura started to cry. "He said… he doesn't need a weak girl like me that's why he…"

"…"

"He broke up with me few days ago before his concert in Hong Kong and I was just a bother to him he said."

"He's really an idiot… does Shizuko know about it?"

"Yeah," she dried her tears "So please Misa-chan, help me, I want to show him that I'm not the girl he thinks I am, I'll beat him in his own game."

"So you'll join a band contest?"

"Yup!" Her face became brighter

"Fine I'll play the guitar but what about the song, the drummer, and other stuff"

"I already had a song, the others (the Three Idiots) and my other friends will provide the equipment."

"Then, when do we practice?"

"This Saturday, 10am at the Seika studio."

"Fine, fine."

_**End of flashback**_

And then I was discovered and the Three Idiots, Kanou (was forced to join), the five of us became a band and Sakura chose to be our talent manager. (Unexpected isn't it?) And Yukimura is the one who edits the song to the music video (our manager was the one who discovered that he knows a little about that field) while Shizuko is our financial manager.

Taito then sat up rubbing his eyes with his little hands.

"Mommy are we there yet?" He was looking at me but I can't even look straight to his emerald eyes. I don't even know if it is because I don't want to remember him or because I miss him.

"No not yet Omelet."

"Oh."

"I'll just wake you up when we arrive ok?"

"It's alright." he said. Then I look out the window

"Mommy… I'm sorry if I always remind you of someone." he continued.

I shift from the view outside to him then back at the window. Sakura had a headphone in her ears and look like very problematic with my schedule.

So I guess she didn't hear or notice anything that is happening right now.

"Wha-" I have to stop pretending that he doesn't have any clue about him. "Don't be sorry – it – I'm the one who should be sorry for making you feel… this way" then I turn back to him again.

"I just want to let you know that I'm already happy just being with Mommy and I know that mommy is working hard for Taito and Mommy." Then he smiled a very sweet smile that can only be made by a child.

"You know, you really know how to make Mommy very happy," I said while hugging him. I still can't look straight at him but I'm trying everything.

_**End of P.O.V.**_

_**Normal POV**_

"So how did the meeting go?" asked Gerrard.

"It went well, they agreed to our project."

"Well, what can you say Grandfather?"

"Then that's ok," said their Grandfather.

"President Usui we have already arrived at the Amethyst Hotel" said the driver.

"I have to leave you two now."

"Bye Granps," said Gerard.

"Hey change of topic, how many years will you drink that Sangre artificial that you've been drinking since you've change, huh, Takumi?" he continued.

"As long as I want."

"You have to try at least a little bit of the real thing." Then Takumi looked out the window.

"..."

"So that means you had already tasted it."

"..."

"That girl's Sangre..."

"..."

"Stop dreaming you can never taste it again, never! So better find another girl or just die because of anemia, get it Takumi, get it? HAHAHA!"


	7. composing

Chapter 7 – Composing

_Misaki's P.O.V_

It was still raining cats and dogs when the cab dropped us in front of our apartment and before they went, Sakura reminded me to make a song for an anime. Then the cab disappeared in the streets.

So, after we ate our dinner that we have cooked together I tuck Taito to sleep.

Now I'm here in my bed with a guitar reading the plot line of the story before composing a song, I love making songs now, but this one is different.

I can relate to the girl who was left by the one she loves, but the difference is that I let him go not like her. She fought, not like me, not like me….

So, now I've finished my composition and the title is "I never told you" and I tried to sing it

_I miss those green eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

Then I started to cry.

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

And I can't stop

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

_I see your green eyes_

_Every time I close mine_

_You make it hard to see_

_Where I belong to_

_When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm alone with me_

Yet I continue to sing

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

This song hurts my heart like an arrow forcing to get through the other side.

_But I never told you_

_What I should have said_

_No, I never told you_

_I just held it in_

_And now,_

_I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you_

_Without you_

After singing I dried my tears and placed my guitar back to where it was always placed, arranged my things for tomorrow and switched off the lights and drifted myself to sleep.

_Normal P.O.V._

Meanwhile outside his mom's room.

"Mommy do you really love him that much even it means that you'll get hurt?" he asked himself as he formed a ball out of his little fist before going back to his room.


	8. part of the family

**Chapter 8 – Part of the Family**

_**Misaki's P.O.V.**_

We were at a bookstore that was near the hospital, where Jamie is confined, to buy some scrapbook materials that we promise to buy before visiting her again. While choosing the said stuff, something caught my eye: it was picture of a group of people of different nationalities. Two of them are adults and the rest are children, and below is a caption that said "family". That made me remember the day I met them.

_**Flashback**_

It was few months before Taito was born.

A man went to our house and talked to my mom then, mom told us to change. After changing we all followed the man outside and climbed to the Lamborghini that was parked outside the house.

We arrived in front of a luxurious hotel, if I was right it's one of the famous hotels in Japan, I can't remember the name though.

"Mademoiselle, please follow me," said the man while I was still gazing up high.

"Ahh… yeah, yes," I replied before running (walking) to my Mom's side.

"Mom what are we doing here?" I whispered.

"Well… you're gonna meet someone or may be few people."

"A new debt?"

"No."

"Did you win something?" asked Suzuna.

"No," she said as we entered the elevator.

Mom seems so sad but she still has a motherly smile that she always has on her face.

"Is something wrong Misaki?" asked mom as we exited the elevator.

"No I'm just happy that –"

"Please wait here," said the man while opening the door to the room. It was beautiful room with the touch of the folksy – meet off beat pillows with shots of yellow, green and plum that bring an unexpected cheer to wooden furniture behind the yellow upholstered couch that I think is part of a collection of some vases that I think came from another country. Some pots maybe were from the Philippines while the coffee table are painted with a dark brown color.

The three of us seated on the couch before a knock was heard before the door revealed a man followed by a woman. Both, I think, were in their early thirties but the man stopped the woman from coming in, she was looking at me with a disappointed look.

"**Désolé de vous avoir appelé vous sans avertissement**" he said as he walked toward us and I have no idea of what he just said but I'm sure it's French.

"**Pas de probleme**" replied Mom. When did she learn and how?

"Misaki, Suzuna can you wait outside for a while?'' she continued and we just nod and went outside.

After few minutes of doing nothing but to stare at the emptiness of the hall, Mom finally called us and returned to the area we were seated at before. "Misaki, you see, I once worked for this company," Mom said. Why do I feel like something will explode anytime soon? "And 19years ago the Klein family was having a lot of threats and were too many to handle. That time also I lost my first child due to miscarriage. Mr. Klein here gave my new work/assignment and that's to retire and raise their newly born child for safety reasons and treat her as my own."

It struck me like lightning making me hold Suzuna's hand tightly. This is to sudden and happening to fast I was left speechless. My mind went blank from what I just heard.

"But we're still sisters aren't we Onee-chan?" Suzuna said.

"I'm sorry to keep this from you until now, sorry."

"…"

"So." Mom said.

"So?" I repeated.

"I'm returning you to your parents for your own safety."

"But," I hesitated.

"No buts Misaki. You're pregnant and –"

"Minako I'll handle this" said the man who was just listening the whole time.

"Yes, we should go now."

"Alright," agreed the man.

"Suzuna, come let's go home."

"Mom!"

"Sorry Misaki but you have to stay here," she managed to say before closing the door.

I was silent. Waiting. We were just the only ones in the room, and then he stands up and walked to the window.

"I haven't introduced myself did I? I'm Touma Klein," he said.

"So… you're my…dad?"

"Mmm… yeah, I'm really sorry to surprise you. I know this is too sudden but it's for your own good. We just want to protect you."

"But why now? You said you gave me to her to keep me out of danger but why now do you want me back, is it because you're worried about my pregnancy?"

"Yes."

The silence before was broken when someone entered the room and hugged me.

"Hayley"she whispered

"Hayley…" she repeated near my ear as tears race down from her amber eyes. "Mommy really missed you SO MUCH!"

"Kaya, please don't suffocate her" father said.

"Ne, gomen ne Haley. Mommy just really, really missed you so much. Look how tall you've grown, how I wish saw it personally."

"Saw. It. Personally?" I ask

"Well your mom Minako always sends us pictures of you from your birthday, Christmas, graduation and many more," explained father.

"Oh."

"Now it's time Mommy Kaya has her bonding time with Haley. Come," she said before pulling me out of the room.

"I know it's really awkward calling someone 'Mommy' who you just met a while ago but please treat me like you treat your Mommy Minako… Please?" she begged as we walked on the empty street of Tokyo.

"Yeah, it's really awkward but no worries I'll really try my best… Still, I'm in the process of accepting everything that had happened. So, can you wait a little more for me to adjust?"

"I'm sorry Hayley, for all of this."

And words won't come out anymore so I just smiled, the best smile I could ever make.

"Oh yeah you're going to be a mother too, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So…"

"…"

"I'm gonna be a Granny."

"Ah... yeah I suppose so."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Twins."

"Really that's great is it two boys, two girls, or a boy and girl?"

"The Doctor said it's a boy and a girl."

"Ah! That's excellent," she said as her eyes began to twinkle with joy and flowers started to show around her.

"Well glad you like it… Mmm…"

"Yes what is it?"

"Just want to ask if I have any siblings."

"Oh, yes in fact you have four brothers. Three of them are your elder brothers and other is the little prince of the family."

"Is it because I'm a girl that I was separated?"

"No… well… we just can't talk about this here, maybe when we get back home."

We arrived in front of a very huge condominium that is one of the most desirable and most expensive. My emotions are all mixed up. Everything was elegant, just the entrance hall is making me out of place.

Someone greeted us and we followed him. We arrived in the last floor of the building. He stayed at the elevator until it closed. Mom said he was just a guard.

The wall was painted plain white and a single door painted plain black is found in the middle of it, that is not far from where I and mom were standing. When mom opened the entrance to the room, darkness was the only thing you could see, the windows were covered with thick curtains yet the rays of the sun are trying to peek through. That helped me to notice that somebody was inside the room. Then suddenly it ran towards mom and hugged her. Then mom turned on the lights. It was a little child. He had black damp hair with ocean blue orbs like dad has. Mom introduced him but he was too shy that he hid himself in mom's back.

"Come on Ciel say hi to your Hayley Onee-chan," said mom I was puzzled why she kept calling me 'Hayley' then she told she whispered to me that it was my real given name.

"Hi there Ciel I'm Mi- Hayley," I said.

"Hello Ate Hayley" Ciel said.

"Huh?"

"Ate (A, as in At. TE, as in Tell) is the Filipino word for elder sister," explained mom before taking out a camera.

A few hours later, Ciel and I we're already getting along and having fun. Soon I met my other three elder brothers, one by one. I didn't expect that we'd get along that fast and soon they're showing me everything from albums to gifts for me that I wasn't able to receive. They even promised to protect me and when I told them about my pregnancy, well they we're silent for few seconds then, BOOM. They were more excited than me. Then they started searching for a catering service.

Two of my elder brothers, Seiran and Reno prepared a buffet from three different cuisines. But only mom and me were the ones to eat it.

After we ate, mom and dad called me and we talked inside the study room and there I found out a much more surprising secret than me being their only daughter.

"Yes Haley, I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. We're not lying about it, we just don't want to lie to you much more," said Mom. I was speechless again I didn't know what to say anymore rather than…

"I'm… sorry but I feel really tired all of a sudden… but thank you for telling me sooner."

"We understand what you feel Hayley," said Mom.

"Now, now come on. The princess of the house should sleep early," said Dad as he patted my head. It made me feel great. They showed me my room which was beside Ciel's room. They waited for me to fall asleep. But it didn't take long for them to leave, I fell asleep right after a lay down in the softest bed I ever slept on.

_**translation:**_

**Sorry have called you without warning.**

**No problem.**


	9. Jamie

Chapter9- Jamie

"Mommy will Jamie like this?" Taito asked his mother, showing her the drawing kit he was holding.

"Yes, of course she'll love it, because her favorite brother chose it," his mother replied, smiling.

After buying all the things they needed they took a train to reach Jamie's location.

They arrived at a place that only allowed people that is part of their society; the building was surrounded by a garden of flowers, a perfect sight to relax. The building was pure white inside out; too white and too scary, the halls were dead silent, only passing nurses and doctors were to be seen, and finally they reached the room where Jamie was.

The place had a much more relaxing aura; unlike the halls that gave you chills.

"Jamie!" shouted Taito as he ran towards his little sister that was lying, almost lifeless, on the bed.

Jamie tried to sit up and smiled meekly at her big brother.

"Onii-chan," she said as he hugged her.

"Mommy," she continued when she saw her mom walking toward her after putting the things they bought.

"So how's my Jamie?"

"I'm ok mommy," she managed to say before her mother hugged her; meanwhile Taito took out something and took it to Jamie.

"Here Jamie, _HAPPY BIRHTDAY_!" Taito grinned at the surprise on his sister's face.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot our birthday?" asked Taito, a bit confused, he stared at his sister.

"No …it's just…waaah…" Jamie sobbed and his brother and her mother we're left puzzled.

"Its fine Jamie, Onii-chan is already satisfied just being with you and mommy and I don't really need a gift because it's too much already," Taito clarified as he hugged his little twin sister.

The whole day went smoothly, as planned. Misaki went out to throw the trash, after they had celebrated the twin's birthday, leaving the twins alone.

"Ne, Onii-chan why don't we have a Daddy like the others?" asked Jamie suddenly as she watched her brother clean up the table, Taito stopped his actions and slowly seated himself next to where Jamie was.

"Jamie, it's hard to explain, I mean we're different from the other kids," he said as he rubbed the back of his head acting like he too wasn't sure of why.

But he knew why.

"And you know that don't you. You know what kind of family we belong too," he continued his lie. Jamie became gloomy once more, she just wanted to have a happy and complete family, but she knew she would never have both, plus the fact that they were isolated from other people, we can say they were living apart from the others.

"Yeah… sorry Onii-chan," she apologized as a somber look took over her pale face.

"Sorry Jamie but you just have to accept it…"

He wanted to say why but it would just make her sadder.

He quickly finished cleaning up. Few minutes later their mother came back, he and their mother bid her goodbye, leaving her alone again in the hospital. She wanted to be with them every single day, but she can't. She still had to stay until her body was restored to its original health, for now she can only wait.

A few minutes after they left, she took out the drawing kit her brother gave her and drew.

She drew the three of them, Taito, Misaki and herself, with a house, a _home_, as the background.

She stared at the drawing.

Warm, safe.

Home.


End file.
